The Apprentice
by aero.script
Summary: Nobody ever stood a chance. The only one who did, was banished years ago. Nothing was heard from him ever since. A band of volatile allies quest to find him. Nothing could have prepared them for the journey ahead. Hearts will be broken. Enemies become all
1. Chapter 1 The Trigger

**Hello Everyone,**

 **This is my second attempt at writing a fan-fiction. Reviews are heavenly, please do point out my mistakes, and t would be very kind of you if you criticized constructively. I am relatively new to story writing, and I'd appreciate all commen6ts on my work**

 **This story doesn't follow Saitama primarily, although it kinda involves him. (This will make sense in the future, just bear with me)**

 **The Characters' personality and abilities might be different to the Manga/Anime.**

 **There is no absolute character POV, I try to involve several characters' POV to provide a larger picture.**

 **This is it for now. I do plan for a weekly update if everything goes well.**

 **I hope you have a good time reading my story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aero**

* * *

 **[Except for occasional OCs, I do not own any of the characters in this story]**

...o0o…..

Chapter 1

 **~The Trigger~**

…..

A shadow fell over the exhausted heroes.

"What is it NOW?" yelled atomic samurai. His limbs were embroidered with fresh wounds and cuts. He bled through countless openings in his already failing body.

His eyes were fixed on the source of the shadow; his arms faithfully clung to his trademark katana.

Tatsumaki glanced at the sky and bit her lips in shock. 

A humungous creature stood proudly in the ruins of the Hero Association Headquarters. It wore a devious grin that sent cold chills down the bodies of all those who witnessed.

Suddenly it disappeared, moments later a thunderous clap echoed through the atmosphere.

Tatsumaki snapped her eyes shut and slapped her hands over her ears, trying to keep out the deafening roar.

An object crashed into ground. All the heroes braced themselves. Then they gasped in shock. 

It was that humongous creature that destroyed the city, but it had shrunk itself into a humanoid height.

"Who .. .you?" managed Bang.

The creature smirked, and cocked its arm.

Tatsumaki widened her eyes.

"I am death", was all she heard when her reality went black. 

Tatsumaki woke up with a scream. Her body was covered in cold sweat, she shivered.

It took several minutes to regulate her breathing and heartbeat. Then she opened her eyes once more.

Her eyes began to tear.

'Why'

Try as she might, she couldn't hold back her emotions. She gave in.

A silent sob sounded through the large room.

She was of the most powerful beings on this planet.

Was

Now, nightmares plagued her slumber and ever so slowly depression crept into the unbreakable Esper.

It was one fateful spark that ravaged her reality. A Trigger that ignited the silent storm that changed the world.

-Flash Back-

The city lay in ruins.

The landscape was littered with craters and boulders of various sizes.

Tatsumaki pushed herself from the wet ground. She couldn't feel her body.

Suddenly the pain rang through her. Her frail body couldn't handle it. She fell back to the wet puddle.

Wait puddle?

With a tremendous effort, she pried her eyes open. Her sight was very hazy. It took quite a while for the esper to re-focus her vision.

A silent gasp escaped her mouth as her throat became dry.

Everything in her sight lay in complete and utter ruin. Around her were broken concrete and twisted metal.

'Could that be?' she thought

Yes, it was a body.

A body of an S-class hero. 

Tatsumaki tore her sight away from the body and glanced around.

There were many casualties.

The kicker? nearly all of them were S-class.

'Who on earth beat us up?', she thought

A fluid by her hands snapped her mind from the trance.

She looked at her hands. Cold and crimson blood. Her Blood. 

"LET HIM GO"

Tatsumaki quickly looked in the direction of the yell. She could make out several figures in the distance, engaged in a heated debate.

Using the remaining ounce of her strength, she levitated towards the cryptic group.

As the distance between herself and the group closed, she recognized the figures.

'Bang'

'Atomic Samurai'

'Who is that?', the thought, 'Amai mask?'

'Whom are they crowding at?'

'Is that?' 

Rage boiled within her as an adrenaline rush fueled her starving body.

"Garou", she muttered as she tore towards him. 

An utterly beaten and Exhausted Garou glanced at the fast approaching esper.

"Your Goal is pure", Saitama spoke seriously. "But the path you chose to attain that goal is flawed."

Garou shot a surprised look at Saitama.

"You have a good heart, I see that. With your ability, you can work wonders." 

Amai mask's jaw dropped.

'This can't be happening'

'This monster is an icon of evil'

He clenched his fists and stomped his foot, drawing everyone's attention.

"This monster killed countless lives. He is at least partly responsible for the destruction of this city. He has severely injured good Heroes"

"He doesn't deserve to live", he spat. "Caped Baldy, you must kill him. He nearly killed Genos. Your friend Genos! Avenge him and all those who were wronged by this Maniac."

"Kill him" he yelled 

Bang laid his hand on the shoulder of Amai Mask. He then shook his head.

"I am inclined to agree with Amai mask. He has killed most of my beloved disciples in the past." He stepped closer to Saitama and narrowed his eyes at his former disciple.

"He will do so again" 

Garou looked around in fright.

'I guess this is it'

'I deserve this'

'I did this, I killed them'

He let out a slow breath, then looked at the hateful faces around him.

"Be it", he managed to say 

"No!"

Audible gasps escaped everyone's mouths.

Unable to say anything out of shock, Garou shot a look at Saitama.

The silence was deafening, nobody dared to move or even breath.

Saitama looked at Garou with a piercing gaze. "Your abilities are formidable. Use them for good." 

A high pitched scream interrupted Saitama's speech. "GAROU"

Garou frantically turned his head at the source of the scream.

'It's that crazy esper' he thought, 'I'm doomed' 

"Go", Saitama commanded. "Get out of here!"

Gathering his wits, Garou didn't hesitate.

A powerful gust of energy enriched his body, as he took off at an unimaginable speed.

After dodging a few buildings and cutting through several tunnels, he came to a grinding halt, unable to push forward anymore.

Tears of gratitude filled the ex-Hero Hunter's eyes.

"Thank you Saitama"

"You are no doubt the best of us" 

All the heroes fixed their gaze on the bald man.

"You let him go!" Amai mask choked. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"You stupid baldy!", Screamed Tatsumaki. "He killed off most of the heroes"

"You are barely A-Class and yet you let go of an international "Dragon" level threat. Do you realize what have you done?"

"Traitor", she yelled. "You are no hero!" 

'This monster will now ravage the whole world'

'We had him'

'We could have put an end to him'

Rage themed thoughts filled her head. Tatsumaki shot a death glare at Saitama. 

"You let a killer live", muttered Atomic Samurai. "Why?'

Bang nodded at the question and narrowed his eyes at the bald man.

"Everyone needs a chance at redemption", Said Saitama nonchalantly. "We are not gods, we cannot decide his fate" 

The sound of a Helicopter alerted the tensed group.

Tatsumaki shielded her eyes as the craft landed a little way off from the group.

The cabin door flung open and several men in suits walked towards the group.

The noise of the helicopter died out as the sound of the rubble crunching under the shoes of the men became prominent.

The men approached the group and stopped. A large man with bulging chin stepped forward and looked around. 

"Heroes" he spoke up. "You fought well today. Some of you gave your lives saving humanity. An act that the world will be forever in your debt."

He glanced at the battered heroes. Then his sight fell on a nonchalant Saitama.

He glared at the hero and cleared his throat.

He pointed at the Bald man. "You, Caped Baldy! "Your reputation in the Hero community is not bright. Even the public has a very unpleasant view regarding you"

Saitama nodded with a frown.

The man continued. "The events that took place today, is most certainly a milestone in the history of the world. The people who are responsible for the prevention of this catastrophe will be remembered fondly for centuries to come. I am here to ensure that."

He blinked slowly

"You seem to have defeated this monster on your own, according to my reports. However, I took the liberty to dig deeper. You are an interesting fellow aren't you?"

He stepped closer to the bald man.

"You were present at most of the largest and the most devastating attacks, in some cases, you supposedly delivered the killing blow"

He stepped even closer to saitama, his breath sent tingles down the bald man's skin.

Saitama gave a confused look.

"But as I have to conclude with this. You Saitama are a fraud"

Everybody gasped.

The man smirked and glanced at his neatly trimmed nails.

"With deeper analysis of your battles, there is a definite pattern. You show up at the point where the mysterious being is battered by the combined efforts of the rest of the heroes. Then you deliver the final blow, gaining credit for the destruction of the monster. Overshadowing the valiant efforts of the defeated heroes."

His smirk disappeared while a dirty scowl appeared in his face.

"You have disrespected all if not most of the prominent members of the Hero Association who have questioned you."

He looked at the shocked face of the Bald Hero. Satisfied with the expression, he continued.

"Today is the last straw. You let a God level threat free. God knows what it would unleash onto the world. It's all because of you and your selfish beliefs off 'righteousness' that the rest of the world is now in danger"

Tatsumaki held her breath.

'The rumors were true, he is a fraud'

"I am Agoni. The founder of the Hero Association, and most importantly, member of the World Senate. By the power invested in me.."

The heroes' eyes widened

"..You, Saitama, are banished from the Hero Association. Your achievements will be erased, and the truth regarding you and your doings will be published in all media outlets immediately."

Saitama's throat became dry. His expression instantly changed into utter shock.

"Because of your mammoth failure and despicable arrogance, you are also banished from all cities. No city under the ever-watchful eye of the World-Senate will ever accommodate you. You have 24 hour to evacuate."

He then turned around and walked towards the helicopter. He stooped midway and half turned his head.

"And one more thing. The next time you decide to 'help' us out. Don't"

He then got into the helicopter.

The blades of the Copter began picking up speed. Dust and debris began to fly once more, only this time, nobody bothered to shield themselves.

Saitama remained stunned after the 'meeting'.

The helicopter roared back into life and took off.

An Eternity passed, nobody moved a muscle, only the diminishing sound of the helicopter echoed around.

Tatsumaki glanced at saitama with wide eyes.

'This is way too harsh, even for him'

'Disgraced?'

'Banished?'

"Saitama..", Began Bang. "I am very sorry. You don't deserve his kind of punishment."

"I guess this is goodbye", Saitama muttered under his breath.

He looked around with teary eyes and took off.

Tatsumaki watched him zoom to the location where demon Cyborg lay. She could see him say something, before he disappeared to the sunset.

* * *

 **How did the story unfold?**

 **Was it good?**

 **Was it terrible?**

 **Was the description lacking substance?**

 **Please share your views and thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2 Futile Attempts

**Hello readers,**

 **Firstly, I am absolutely thrilled to see that you readers did enjoy my story. I am not the finest of writers, but I can hold on my own, and I wish to improve myself while enjoying the journey; believe me, I won't it have any other way than writing this.**

 **I apologize for my late upload, I had a few exams to write and let me tell yah, they weren't anywhere near easy.**

 **My upload frequency is approximately once a week, so stay tuned.**

 **Once again, Thank you guys for your support, I wouldn't have done it without you all.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aero**

 **````````````````````````Reviews````````````````**

 **RedFistCannon : THANKS A LOT! It means a ton to me!**

 **TenshiFujimoto: Thank you for that, the story felt a little dry without description. Point taken. Thanks a lot man.**

 **Techhead832: ahahaha, yeah he would. I kinda went out of character there, Thanks for the highlight Man, appreciate it.**

 **DavidKosher: You are too kind, *bows* [P.s. thanx for the amazing review]**

 **Jack: And more is what you will get!**

 **AkanoshiihsonakA: Indeed, this story is quite an ambitious one.**

 **topaz3 : Hmmm Interesting suggestion right there! but i'm planning something different. Why don't you write a story on that, i'd love to read it!**

 **Hispanicin : sniff...YAAAYYY. Spoiler alert, the actual feels are in store for later! I'm Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Produccioned Escudo : Chapter 2 is here, enjoy man!**

 **Mr. Green37 : Pretty much haha, well; what would you want him to be?**

* * *

.….o0o…..

Chapter 02

 **~ Futile Attempts ~**

...

'5:40'

Tatsumaki sighed as she removed her gaze from the alarm clock.

She drew a deep breath.

'A new day, same old me'

Memories began to cloud her mind. She felt a sting of tears.

For how long could she hold her own against all the odds? Why couldn't she just escape this hell?

"Tatsumaki, you have tried and failed twice.", she muttered to herself. "Nothing can escape his clutches."

'The powerful clutch of Metal knight'

Suddenly Tatsumaki's eye's flared. Perhaps the nightmares did help her after all.

The Esper's grip on her pillow tightened.

'I will never give up'

'Ever'

'One fine day, I will leave this hell-hole'

"For good", she whispered. A green spark of renewed determination flashed in her eyes.

A green light enveloped the blanket as the esper got up.

The telepath looked at the mirror. Her signature black dress, that once signified her edgy personality, was now replaced with a suit-like clothing. A black ,a rather figure hugging, military styled dress.

She sighed as her eyes moved from the dress to her face.

A pale, uncertain and downright depressed face stared right back at her.

Today is the day that would change everything. Today is the day that she gained something invaluable. Hope

Her thin lips broke into a small smile as her face lit up.

Taking a deep breath, she walked away from the bliss of her room, and out of her cottage with no particular destination in mind.

 **-7 hours earlier-**

The night was cold, and calm. The moon shone proudly with all its glory. Thin clouds lay scattered in the star infested sky.

Autumn had arrived early. Prompting the vegetation to lose their leaves, and prepare for the grim winter.

A ruffle of leaves and the snap of twigs broke the eerily quiet woodland.

A figure shot past the trees strategically avoiding the hidden traps and detectors.

The cloaked figure raced up a small hill and stopped by a pile of boulders, unaffected by the superhuman sprint.

The figure turned its head around, and gently removed the hood.

The moonlight illuminated part of the figure's face. His grey moustache twitched at the cold breeze. His gaze fixed firmly on the sinister buildings far away.

"I am sorry Tatsumaki, I had no choice" He muttered, as he shot into the blackness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tatsumaki levitated along the dirt path that leads to another cluster of abodes.

Following the battle with Garou, the World Senate had enforced a much greater control over the Hero activity.

All Heroes had to be registered to the hero Association, which itself had major changes incorporated into it. Vigilantism was prohibited and all B and C class heroes were inducted into a special Police unit that responded to low level Threats.

All Higher level heroes were bound under tighter controls and stricter rules. They weren't allowed to travel without an official permit. Their accommodations were relocated permanently to the Hero Association.

Over the course the months, The World Senate were convinced that the higher class heroes were a threat and had them placed in a top secret, nearly un-escapable reserve: The Sanctuary.

The facility itself was huge. Designed and tailored to contain all the A-class and the S-class heroes of the Hero Association. The architecture and technology that went into the development of 'The Sanctuary' was ground breaking. It was single handedly done by the ex-Hero Metal Knight: The current 'Supreme Emperor'.

The security within the facility is extremely tight and well-regulated, just the way Metal Knight wanted it to be. The land and air space surrounding the 'Sanctuary' is also strictly monitored and booby-trapped. Nothing gets in or out without supervision.

'The trackers are active 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and 12 months a year. I cannot escape them, no matter how hard I try.'

Her pretty face had a permanent scowl as she recalled the security enforcements that were incorporated to the sanctuary.

A sudden urge snapped Tatsumaki out of her day-dreams. She glanced around, wondering where she had ended up.

She spotted a neat cottage by the trees among a series of larger houses.

Her face brightened as a realization struck.

'That's Bang's Home'

She picked pace towards the small house.

"Banggg" she called, as she frantically thundered at the door. It had been several minutes, and no-one had bothered to answer the impatient Esper at the door.

'That old fool'

"Hurry up" she yelled

No answer

"Ar-ARE YOU IGNORING ME? She yelled, becoming increasingly agitated

No answer

" THAT'S IT", she screamed as she went volcanic.

With a violent force, the poor door was ripped from the frame and shredded apart.

The esper entered the cottage in a flash, frantically trying to locate the old man.

"Bang?"

"BANG!"

Nothing

She let herself to the ground and began to wander around confused.

'Where is he?'

Over the course of time that she had spent with the old man, she had practically memorized his repetitive schedule.

Bang's mornings were spent in various mental exercises that energized the mind – according to him. She found practically nothing useful in them.

She entered a dim-lit room.

'Hmmm'

The curtains parted instantly with a glow of green and the room instantly looked festive.

"Much better" she nodded

A folded note lay on the bed.

'Odd'

Tatsumaki fetched the note and sat on the edge of the bed, and opened it.

 **-Note-**

 _5_ _th_ _to 7_ _th_ _December_

 _R-Days_

 _WOODWORKS_

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-._**

"WHAT?!" Tatsumaki screamed. "NO WAY"

"Today is..Today is…"

"6th..no….no"

"It's the 7th!"

'This means..'

'This would mean..'

'He is gone?'

"He is gone!" She muttered bitterly, as her final pieces of hope went up in flames.

Her eyes darted to the paper again. She read it. She read it again. Her eyes skimmed through the words countless times.

Her mind refusing to accept the hopelessness of the situation. Soft whimpers escaped her as she fought to hold back the tears.

'no'

'No'

'NO'

'NO!'

Tatsumaki dropped the note and clutched her head with both her hands, sobbing her heart out.

They had planned this for months. Stealing documents, bribing the guards, staying up past curfew.

Risking everything, for one goal. One simple yet elegant goal that would mean the universe to them: Getting the hell out of the Sanctuary.

As the bitter essence of hopelessness began to seep through her, a tiny and forgotten voice screamed in her head. A rapidly disintegrating voice of her true personality.

Today, she gained a powerful ally, and she did not plan on losing it just yet.

Tatsumaki got up with a resolve. "I refuse to give up. This is my final chance. I don't need that old fool. I am going to do this"

She picked up the note and shot out through the front-door into the open.

A whirlwind of thoughts roared within her. Strangely, even after the bitter revelation, Tatsumaki did not feel pain.

A feeling of accomplishment filled her as she realized that she had taken a stand in something in her life after an eternity. At the same time a tingle of excitement rang through her as she realized what she is about to do.

'Flying low is difficult, especially at this speed 'thought Tatsumaki as another leaf slapped her face.

She spotted her house, and without slowing down, she rocketed into it, telekinetically opening and closing doors.

'Tonight is the Night.'

'I will do it'

...

The cold winds picked speed, as the sun disappeared below the horizon. Half empty trees swayed at ungraceful angles as the leaves flew about in Brownian motion.

None at the Sanctuary cared about this seasonal splendor. None, but one. A certain prepared and rather impatient Esper.

'50 seconds'

Tatsumaki adjusted her clothing and glanced over her back.

"Backpack in position"

"Essentials…..check"

'56 seconds'

She pulled down a mask, which covered most of her face.

"Disguise….check"

'58 seconds'

Tatsumaki took a deep breath.

'This is it. Make it count'

'Don't die'

"6:00"

With a flick of her fingers, the door opened and she flew out.

Gratitude. Yes, Gratitude was the feeling that Tatsumaki felt as she navigated past the inner gates and guards. Grateful for all the hassle and pain that she had gone through for the past few months, just for this moment. Exactly 10 minutes later, Tatsumaki found herself at the final barrier. The final obstacle that stood between herself and freedom. She lowered her head and laid against a large rock.

With shaky hands she groped her backpack, and fished a tiny map.

While shielding the map from the winds, she studied it quickly and compared it to the real thing.

"If the search light is over there, then the route is through the woodland", she deduced. She then looked at the woodland in the distance.

A movement caught her eye. Something moved into the bushes near the Main gates.

She gasped, 'I swear I saw something moving'

She narrowed eyes and crept sideways, trying to make minimal movement while moving away for the rock and at the same time observing any suspicious figures. Her palms became sweaty and her heart beat rate sky rocketed.

'I cannot be caught. I don't want to be caught.'

She managed to crawl towards the gate that leads to the woodland. The howling wind made it difficult for the esper to hear or clearly see the commotion at the gate. She dived towards a thick growth of trees, the darkness within provided for the final preparations.

'This is it Tatsumaki. No turning back now'

She breathed in and out slowly to calm her over-working heart.

She tightened the straps of the backpack as she prepared herself for the mental exertion that would soon follow.

Something grabbed her arm.

Her heart nearly stopped as she spun around in utter fright.

"Fu..Fu-FUBIKI?", she exclaimed

"In the flesh!", smiled the taller woman.

"What the hell ar-" Tatsumaki glared

"Tatsumaki, We need to get out of here. NOW", Fubuki whispered as her eyes hardened. "There is no time to loose, the Trackers are activating in 5 minutes"

Tatsumaki remained dumbstruck, "What"

"Get a hold of yourself! Sister, let's get out!", Fubuki begged, as she glanced about frantically

Instantly Tatsumaki's Elder-Sibling instinct took control.

"Right", Tatsumaki muttered. "Don't let go Okay!"

Fubuki nodded frantically, "Oka-"

Suddenly, without warning, the Shorter Esper grabbed her sister and shot past the distracted guards into the woodlands.

Bang's voice echoed through her head.

'The safest path through the woodland is through the bushes and around the larger trees'

She increased her speed as she zoomed past the trunks and boulders. The combined weight of the back pack and her terrified sister was quite a lot, she really felt the exertion.

She blamed it on her rusty Telekinetic abilities.

It was the miraculous adrenaline rush that aided her through this peril.

'Then zig-zag past the rocks and climb the hill'

She followed the imaginary path through the rocks and boulders, nearing the hill.

'If you reach the hill with the dead tree, you would have successfully escaped the security. Tatsumaki, you are free'

Tatsumaki shot up the hill and lost balance at the top. The sisters crashed into the rocks.

"A-ar-are-are-yo-you…" Panted Tatsumaki, " .alright?"

"Yeah sis", panted Fubuki as she picked herself from the ground.

It took good 10 minutes for the Esper siblings to regain their composure.

A smile crept onto the face of the sisters, as they subconsciously ran in for a hug.

"I missed you Tatsumaki" whispered Fubuki as tears of joy tricked down her cheeks.

Tatsumaki didn't reply, as the reality of the situation struck her.

She was hugging!

She was hugging…..her sister!

She quickly broke the hug and looked down awkwardly.

She tried to form words, but they wouldn't leave her throat. "I missed you too", she managed to croak.

Fubuki stared at her sister wide eyed. She had always believed her sister to be an icon of power. Tatsumaki had often condemned the feelings of compassion, blaming it to be a sign of weakness. She was powerful, very powerful. But somehow, Fubuki managed to compete with her. In her own mind, she strongly believed that they were opposite side of the same coin.

But now!

She honestly felt pangs of jealousy towards her older sibling.

"Is there something on my face?" Tatsumaki questioned with a look of concern.

Fubuki didn't realize that she had been staring.

"No…..No…."

"It's just that…"

"I can't believe…."

"I can't believe that we are actually out", squealed Fubuki. "We did it sis, we have escaped!"

A grin formed on Tatsumaki face.

"I guess we did"

She shot raised her head and loosened the facemask, savoring the feeling of the cold wind.

'If this is how freedom feels like' Thought Tatsumaki, 'Then I like it….No…I love it'

"It feels nice"

* * *

 **No saitama or Genos (atleast not yet, bear with me)**

 **I apologize again for the late upload, I was busy with exams, now that I'm done with it, I can dedicate some more of my precious minutes of my time into this story.**

 **Please do leave a review.**

 **I'd love to hear your suggestions, please keep 'em coming.**

 **READ-ENJOY**


	3. Chapter 3 Taste of Freedom

**Hello readers,**

 **This would be the 3** **rd** **installment in the series.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Aero x**

* * *

…o0o…

Chapter 3

~ _Freedom_ ~

…..

There are 27 letters in the English alphabet. The 27 elements used to masterfully craft the art of writing…..the art of description. The hauntingly beautiful and undermined type of artistry that could tear through the flesh and grip the emotions of any human being.

However, as complex as it may be, it cannot describe everything.

Neither creativity nor structure of wordings could ever describe colors to a blind man. Nor could it describe the love of a mother.

And at this moment, it cannot express the emotions that have gripped my soul. The feeling of complete _freedom._ The feeling of being let out of hell. The feelings of unparalleled happiness, something that I, Tatsumaki, seldom feel.

The air tore past my body as I soared among the clouds. The moon never looked brighter, and the night could never look more festive that this.

My locks battled to remain rooted to my scalp, I couldn't care less about its peril. All what mattered is NOW.

"Tat..smm….maa…kii…" croaked a feeble voice. A voice that somehow managed to drag me away from the bliss.

My flying frenzy stopped abruptly as I halted midair, the reality began to focus into view.

Something or more specifically someone dangled alongside me, it even possessed my signature green aura.

"What….is….the….matter…..with….you…." managed the figure between breaths.

"SISTER", The realization hit me. "Did I tag you along with me?" I flared a cheeky grin.

My deceptively younger sister shot me a death glare as she caught her breath.

"Unfortunately…..yeah, you did. I was forced to watch the frankly ridiculous display of excitement." Her eyes softened "Your excitement"

Blood rushed to my face as my cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

In my defense, I'm not a very expressive and outgoing individual; my feelings always remained within the bottomless pits of my soul. And I wanted it to be that way.

"Just how much of it did you see?" I asked sheepishly while breaking eye contact.

Fubuki glared at me as if I had brutally killed off a colony of baby rabbits.

"Just…get me to the ground" she muttered as she massaged her temples.

Weird…I never acted this way before. I'm always the hard, emotionless and brutal force of nature that was never amused by anything, and my sister being the compassionate, weak and strategic, side of the coin.

Our feet made contact with the dusty and grainy sand simultaneously. I removed the telekinetic aura from my wobbling sibling as she slumped to the ground, utterly exhausted. I began to wonder if it was from the 'Great escape' or from dealing with the new side of me.

Fubuki suddenly turned to her back and spread herself flat on the ground. I glanced at her worriedly, her eyes gazed at the star filled sky and a smile crept in. A reaction that I'd kill to see.

I lay next to her and inched closer, our heads made contact. Fubuki tore her gaze from the sky and looked at me.

I had questions, a ton of questions. She knew that.

Nothing was spoken as I searched her eyes for answers. Her piercing stare didn't ease the rising tension.

"Why did you never tell me?" I broke the silence, "Why did you never tell me that you were escaping?"

"That is my question to you, Tatsumaki", she cut in, her gaze never left mine.

"I did'nt want to stay there any more, No….I couldn't…..I would have lost my sanity or worse…",I trailed off, trying to block out the emerging pangs of grief.

"Look", Fubuki shifted towards me, as her expression turned sympathetic. "I don't blame you for what you did sister. Even I would have done the same thing if I were ever in your position."

I fought the urge to tear up and I sniffed softly.

"But you should have warned me….at least told me that you were leaving", she whispered

"But how did you know", I asked curiously

Fubuki face brightened up. "Someone once told me that, with age comes wisdom"

"And your point is….", I frowned. I'm not known for my patience.

Fubuki giggled. "Well, its kinda a long story, a story that involves Silver Fang"

"What?" ,My eyes instantly widened as I grabbed my sisters arm. "Spill…everything!"

Fubuki had a lot to tell. And surprisingly my mind, however, didn't comprehend the passing passage of time, Oh no!

I had been dead-locked on the story that unfolded from the lips of my sister.

While we had planned out our escape, a few weeks ago Bang had been secretly meeting with my sister. He had explained out our critical plan and critical points and had her in on this 'Heist' of ours.

The kicker? The whole plot revolved around me and I had no idea!

"Why did he do this", I asked dumbfounded. "I mean, to go through the pain to hiding this from basically everybody, and struggling to get you in on it"

"Bang realized an important aspect about you Tatsumaki", Fubuki sighed. "You may be of the most powerful heroes, but even you are a conscious living being. Even you had a circle comprising of the most valuable people in your life that you'd die to protect, no matter how much you try to deny it, it is still there."

A breeze picked up strength as we sank deeper into our clothes.

"Bang understood that you'd need me, now more than ever. So he simply planned out my escape tying up with yours."

The events fit perfectly now, the puzzle was nearly complete; however something bothered me…..

"Then why did he leave?", I asked.

"I do not know, but I'm sure he had his reasons. He is not a traitor….I don't believe him to be one", she replied.

"He better have his reasons.", I muttered under my breath.

Right now, I was not sure if I was mad at Bang. I wanted to be mad, I really wanted to. It seemed so easy and sweet. But fubuki's voice of reason began to question my judgment.

Venting the truck-load of emotions out is not easy, its worst being the most powerful esper in existence; just a momentary reflex action of rage and a mountain is obliterated.

'Godammit Bang'

"Let's move", called out Fubuki. "I'm pretty sure that we'd make headlines tomorrow morning. We need to be out of the grid"

I grinned at my sister. "You grew up so fast"

She stuck out her tongue as she dusted herself.

I telekinetically dusted myself, as Fubuki dug into her backpack.

I'm not going to lie. Having her around me is the best thing that could have happened. She is the only person that I'd at least momentarily open up to.

"Well…" Fubuki began suddenly, "I don't know where we are, and my map isn't helping either."

I shook my head. "Don't worry, ill handle it"

My sister narrowed her eyes at me. "Oh no… you don't"

I flashed a half-smile as my green aura enveloped both of us. I watched intently as my sister's eyes widened.

A tingle of excitement ran through my veins as we took off into the night sky.

"TATSUMAKIIIIIIIIIII"

My powers have improved exponentially. Only a few hours ago, I had been struggling to carry the weight of my sister as we escaped. Now, I don't feel anything at all. A little light-headed feeling at the most, other than that, I feel normal again.

I looked down. The ground had retreated far away, and from this distance in the sky, our visual radius was huge. I could see for hundreds of miles, hundreds of miles of nothingness.

I grew impatient and my speed increased. I could see the quiet but observant face of my sibling searching for any signs of civilization.

Time passed as we soared high up in the sky, incognito.

As a we cleared a formation of clouds, a giant canyon caught my sight.

"Would you look at that" muttered Fubuki

It looked amazing at this height.

Suddenly I noticed a series of irregularly located lights. I narrowed my eyes at it and tugged at my sister.

I heard a gasp escape my sister.

"Are they houses?" she questioned.

I reduced altitude, as I approached the supposed settlement.

They were indeed houses, and a few other buildings. A few animals trotted along the dusty road. The settlement seemed to be empty, except for the obvious lights in some buildings and occasional townsman walking.

"This seems to be quite an empty town" Whispered Fubuki.

I managed to circle the town mid-air and land on an elevated rock formation at the edge of the town.

As the green aura wore off, I began to feel lightheaded.

My head felt cold…..strangely cold compared to the rest of my body.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, my vision didn't clear out.

"Whoa…..Wow" I managed as I stumbled backwards.

"Tatsumaki….sister?" asked Fubuki as she turned towards me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good…I'm just tired." I lied "That's all"

"I'm not buying that", she stated firmly.

My vision began to get blurry as I slowly lost consciousness.

"Fub…." I trailed off as the lights died out.

* * *

 **Yay for cliffhangers!**

 **Hooray for sister love!**

 **Please do leave a review.**

 **I'd love to hear your suggestions, please keep 'em coming.**

 **READ-ENJOY**


End file.
